Bridge (Mothership Zeta)
}} The Bridge is an open, two-tiered deck on [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] that serves as the ship's main control room. Several aliens reside here along with the alien captain. Layout Mothership Zeta's Bridge consists of several distinct areas or compartments. * An entry compartment contains ** a workbench to the extreme rear ** a transporter to the Capital Wasteland (only functions after the quest is completed) ** a stasis unit (alien "bed") on the left (port) side of the compartment ** a door connecting this compartment with the rest of the bridge. * A "captain's compartment", immediately forward of the entry compartment, contains ** a transporter to the engineering section on the left (port) side ** a healing arch on the right (starboard) side ** doors on the fore and aft sides of the compartment. * The central portion of the bridge contains ** a door on the left hand side after you first walk through the doorway into the bridge. It is through this door that Toshiro Kago will enter if he's still alive. ** the captain's chair toward the front of this area. Before it is a button to fire the death ray and (to the left of that button) three other buttons to adjust the ship's shields. ** four generator-reset buttons, two on either side of the main bridge compartment. A holographic image appears above a button if that button needs to be re-set. ** a death ray aiming workstation to the left of the captain's chair (the player cannot operate it, but Sally manages to do so); and ** assorted nonworking workstations in two slightly lowered areas behind the captains chair. * A forward observation area is located below and forward of the main bridge area (reached by stairs on either side). Notable loot * Captain's Sidearm, which can be looted from the alien captain's corpse. Related quests The bridge is the last level in the mothership, where the player fights the alien captain and a hostile alien ship. Notes * The Death Ray can still be fired and the shields adjusted after the completion of the add-on storyline. * There are 3 buttons to the left of the main button that fires the Death Ray in the quest This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough.... The further to the left, the higher the shield power goes up, but this also lowers the power of the Death Ray, and vice versa. The best strategy to destroy the enemy alien ship is to alternate between pushing the button on the right (providing maximum power to the Death Ray) to shoot, and pushing the button on the left (powering up the shield to max) when being fired upon by the enemy ship. That should make short work of the enemy ship, and thus end the final quest of the expansion. * The Bridge is one of the few places (including engineering core, Steamworks and holding cells) on Mothership Zeta that can be accessed after the main (This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough...) quest has been completed. Appearances The Bridge appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Behind the scenes An alien radio on the bridge is looping a morse code message that reads Neil Armstrong's famous quote when he set foot on the moon as the first man: "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Gallery MZBridge.jpg OneSmallStepGiantLeap_radio.jpg|Listen closely to this radio to hear Armstrong's famous words in Morse code. Category:Mothership Zeta locations ru:Капитанский мостик uk:Капітанський місток